


Eight Second Ride

by DistantStar



Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clarke is a Bull Rider, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Multichapters, Rodeo Camp, The Clexa Rodeo Fic, Yehaw y'all!, lexa is too, no smut yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar
Summary: Clarke loves to ride bulls. She dreams of being on the rodeo circuit one day. She'd always been the only girl at Rodeo Camp until she finds a green-eyed girl unpacking a bag in her cabin one day. (This summary will update with the fic.)Or:Rodeo Clexa Riding Bulls! Enjoy!!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. A Whole Lotta Bull

It was a long winding drive through the mountains. But they were finally reaching the end of it. Dense pines slid past outside her window. And Clarke could barely contain her excitement. She waited for this all year.

"We're almost there," she grinned across at her dad. With a glance her way, he nodded at her.

"That we are." He smiled at her, "we're gonna miss you, honey."

"Gonna miss you and mom too, dad." She said. By the time they pulled into the gravel lot, she was practically hanging out the window. The stopped in front of the main cabin and the smell of horses, campfire and evergreen on fresh hair was like a welcome home from an old friend. Scattered through the pines she could see the familiar cabins, the barn, and the arena in the distance. 

Other campers were walking toward the main office in numbers for registration. Some of them she recognized from previous years. But some of the guys she didn't know yet. 

"And here we are," next to her, in the seat her dad laughed and turned off the truck, "you gonna jump out the window or something?" 

Clarke whipped her gaze around to him. He smiled and shrugged where he sat at the steering wheel of her truck. Leaning over, she hugged him, "don't wreck it?" she pulled back and, with a nod, implied the truck. She laughed to tell him she was just teasing, though. She was going to miss him, but she was itching to get going because this camp was the highlight of her year. 

"I won't," he laughed back. But she saw the tears hiding in his eyes. He hugged her one more time, "bye, honey. Have a good time. Don't hurt the boys too bad."

Clarke laughed, "I'll try not to," she let him go and scooted away in the seat, opened the truck door and jumped down. Clarke reached into the back for the two large bags she'd packed and slung one over her shoulder before picking up the other by the strap, "bye dad."

"Oh," he blinked, "I should help…" Jake moved to get out. 

"Got it, Dad, it's okay," she waved him away. He slid back into the seat, and she closed the door, "tell mom bye for me?"

"I will. Be sure to write."

"I will. Love you and mom," Clarke closed the door and took a few steps back. She watched as her dad started the engine, pulled out of the gravel lot, and drove away. 

She watched him go until he rounded the corner and was out sight. Clarke took a deep breath and headed towards the main cabin to check in. She nodded at the others she passed, but most of them either laughed or checked her out. Clarke rolled her eyes because each year she'd been here, she had to prove herself to the ones that hadn't seen her ride before.

Just like every year, she would prove to them that she belonged.

After she checked in with Sydney, Clarke got her key to her cabin. It felt like hers because she'd been the only girl since she started. As she neared her cabin that was at the end, she heard music coming from inside, which was odd. Quickening her steps down the path, Clarke climbed up the steps to see the door already propped open. She opened the screen door and stepped inside, letting it slap loudly back into place.

There was another girl in the cabin with her back towards her. She was pulling some clothes out of her duffel bag and hadn't seemed to sense her presence yet. Clarke took a minute to size her up. She was maybe an inch or two taller than her, wearing a loose green flannel and jeans and boots, her brunette hair was pulled back in braids and as Clarke scanned her body, she could tell she was fit with strong legs and a firm ass.

After her assessment, she pulled her eyes away, her cheeks flushed slightly and found her gaze captured by piercing green eyes that seemed to see straight through her. Finding her voice, Clarke finally spoke up, "who are you?"

"Oh wow," her smile was huge suddenly, and her eyes sparkled as she moved forward through the cabin, "another girl," she offered her hand forward, "I'm Lexa. I guess we're sharing this cabin?"

Clarke knew that instant, she was smitten. She also wasn't sure she believed what she was seeing. She let one bag drop to the wooden floor and shook Lexa's hand, "Clarke." she couldn't stop staring, "it's... it's nice to meet you."

"I've heard about you," Lexa added. Clarke was still trying to process this as the beautiful brunette picked up the bag she'd dropped and carried it to the remaining empty bed in the room and put it down on top. Clarke almost said that the other bed was hers, but no words came out.

She cleared her throat, "Heard about me?" Clarke's voice was higher than usual. She went to her new bed and put her other bag down, "Good or bad?"

"Oh nothing bad," Lexa paused, "well not that I heard. Just some guys surprised to see another girl. One guy I passed was defending you saying you were badass."

Clarke blushed, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that another girl was here, "well, that's something at least. I've been coming here for the last three years, but this is my last year." she was sad about that, but tried not to focus on it, determined to make this year memorable and her best yet. 

"Well, as you've probably guessed, this is my first and my last," Lexa smiled, and Clarke lost her train of thought as she stared at those perfect, plump lips, "It was a graduation present, and I was shocked too. I mean, I ride at home, but on a mechanical bull," She smiled sheepishly, "But I've always wanted to do it for real, just never had the chance living in the city and all. I went to the Rodeo every chance I got, though, so this...this is a dream to be here. I want to be on the circuit someday."

"That's cool," Clarke nodded, curious why she was so interested but didn't ask, "You and me both, but as of yet, there are no women riders."

"Maybe you and I will be the first," Lexa smiled, and Clarke felt warmth spread through her because even though she just met her, Clarke didn't feel like animosity towards her. Instead, she hoped she found a friend that would understand her love for this.

"We just might."

"Can I ask what got you interested in this?" Lexa ran a hand across the back of her neck before she sat down on the bed behind her.

"You can ask," Clarke laughed and was about to sit down on her new bed, but veered at the last minute to sit next to Lexa. She felt some sort of pull towards Lexa and instead of ignoring it, Clarke decided to go with it, "Honestly, my dad used to ride and he taught me out on our farm. I fell in love with it and decided to pursue it. What got you so interested?"

"That's awesome," Lexa smiled, "Well the first time I went to the Rodeo, I was about eight, so ten years ago now. I watched the barrel racing and thought that was pretty cool, but when I saw the bull riders, it just clicked. I told my parents that's what I wanted to do when I grew up. They'd laughed and didn't believe me, but well, here I am now."

Clarke got the feeling there was more to the story, but would wait until Lexa was ready to share. She did catch the fact that Lexa was her age and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face, "Well, I may be biased here, but you've come to the right place. This camp is awesome, you'll see."

"I'll trust you," Lexa laughed.

"As you should," Clarke leaned against her, their shoulders brushed, and Clarke felt tingles spread down her arm, "I guess we should both should unpack, and if you'd like, I can show you around?" 

"I would like that," Lexa agreed. She looked around, though, and Clarke realized she was already mostly unpacked. Suddenly Lexa's stomach rumbled loudly. The brunette blushed a shade of pink and put a hand to it, "sorry…."

"You haven't eaten?" Clarke thought it was adorable.

"No, not yet," Lexa shrugged, "I just wanted to get set up," she whipped around, "I have snacks, though. But it doesn't seem they helped much."

"I'll hurry," Clarke laughed, "and then we can get lunch." she turned and unzipped her bags one after another, fully aware of Lexa's stare on her back.

"I can help?" Lexa offered.

"Its okay," Clarke started dumping stuff into the lower half of the set of drawers. She was used to all the space. Thankfully, over the years, she had learned to pack light and buy most of what she needed here, "I almost got it." her heart was thumping like mad. She just wanted to get her pretty cabin-mate fed suddenly, not to mention she didn't wish for Lexa to find what else she had with her. Clarke really hadn't been expecting to share a cabin.

"Clarke," Lexa laughed, "you're going to get your stuff all wrinkled if you just throw it in the drawers like that."

"Its okay," Clarke blushed and shoved the first drawer closed, "its...I mean, Rodeo Camp. There's going to be wrinkles." she emptied the other bag as well. But this had some books and her sketchpad in it as well and her extra boots. Clarke had to put those aside and put the rest away in the last drawer. Closing it, she scraped everything else together and dumped it in the trunk at the foot of the bed, "all done." she said, closing it up, "ready?" When she whipped about, Lexa looked utterly amused.

She nodded, "that had to be the fastest and worst unpacking job I've ever seen," she laughed and stood up, "but I'm ready."

"Okay," Clarke smiled and motioned toward the cabin door, "let's go."

-=-

Of course, when she'd checked in, she'd heard rumor of someone named Clarke that she would have to share a cabin with. Unsuspecting, she'd thought it would be a guy, and was preparing to have to make do with that for a summer. 

It started when she'd parked. Stepping out of her Hummer with her bag was when she first caught guys staring at her. Some laughed. Some pointed. Some teased. 

"What do you think you're doing here?" one of the guys, with curly black hair, got into her face after she'd taken only a few steps. Coming up at her from behind her, she whipped about in time to see him look over at her vehicle parked in the lot of others cars and trucks and then sneered at her, "think you're money can get you anywhere?"

Lexa pulled herself up squarely, but spoke quietly, "no."

"Ooh," he'd taunted, "look who thinks she's cute?" he laughed then got in her face, "listen. I hear we already have to deal with _one_ girl here. We don't need her, and we definitely don't need you."

"I'm here to ride bulls, not fight you," Lexa warned, clenching her fists, but she didn't raise them. He wasn't worth getting thrown out over.

"Bellamy," another guy darted forward, "Bellamy, stop! You don't want to get thrown out on your first day."

"Whatever, Atom," Bellamy rolled his eyes. He moved past her, but not without shouldering her to the gravel lot. Bellamy laughed, "and she thinks she can ride a bull." He stalked off, followed by Atom.

Lexa turned bright red when she fell, her pride stinging more than her hands did. Gathering her bag, she glared up at them as they walked off, pushed to her feet, and stood up. She stared at the pair until they vanished into the crowds near the main cabin. Squaring her shoulders, she started that way, stalking through a bunch of guys as she did until she found the registration line. They whistled. They laughed when they saw her. Some made comments.

"Hey, sexy baby!"

"Well.. would you look at that."

"What's Clarke gonna say?"

They tried pushing her out of line next. 

"That's enough, all of you," a guy with dark skin and a bald head pushed through and made space for her, glaring at them all as he did, "Clarke is badass." He turned to her, "you okay?"

"Yes," Lexa answered, "I am, thank you." she nodded politely.

"I'm Lincoln." he offered his hand.

She shook it, "Lexa. Nice to meet you." 

"Likewise. Listen, these guys can be rough. If you need help, find me." He studied her. She wondered what he was thinking. His eyes weren't judgmental like the others, but kind. So she nodded. But then the line moved and she was next.

"It's my turn," she said to him, shuffling her bag.

He smiled and nodded, "see you around."

She went to the table and checked in with someone in a cowboy hat named Sydney, who confirmed who she would be staying with. And then, she found the cabin. When Clarke showed up twenty minutes later, she had the surprise of her life. Not only was Clarke a girl, but she was also absolutely beautiful - and she liked Rodeo, specifically bull-riding, like her. 

Lexa knew she was in trouble.

"We eat up here," Clarke had been leading her through the camp all this time, and now they'd arrived back at the main cabin.

Nodding, Lexa followed her inside, and just like before, the mocking and stares started, "How do you deal with it?" She couldn't help but ask as she went through the line behind Clarke and got a plate full of food.

"You mean them?" She rolled her eyes and led her over to a table in the corner and sat down. Lexa nodded, "Honestly, I'm used to it, and I tend to tune them out. Besides, there are a couple of good ones...speaking of," Lexa turned to see the same guy that came to her defense walk up, "Hey Linc."

"Hey, Clarke," He smiled, "Can I join you?" He gestured to the table, and Clarke nodded. He sat down with a smile, "Hope your morning has gone better after check-in, Lexa?"

She felt Clarke's eyes on her, and all Lexa could do was shrug. It was so much better after meeting Clarke, but she didn't know how to put that into words, "Yeah," She locked eyes with Clarke, "Much better."

Clarke smiled wide and she watched Lincoln look back and forth between them with a knowing grin, "Glad to hear it. Get unpacked and everything?"

"Yep," She smiled back, "Clarke has been showing me around a little bit."

"Yeah, I showed her everything but the arena as we're all heading there after lunch," Clarke took a sip of her water, and Lexa couldn't help but watch her lips wrap around the bottle.

"Ah, okay, cool," Lincoln dug into his own food, and Lexa did too. It was surprisingly good and much better than what she thought they'd have. 

She heard the snickers and catcalls, and Lexa set her fork down and went to turn around, but Clarke's hand on her forearm stopped her, "Don't rise to the bait, Lex."

Lexa froze, unsure if it was because Clarke touched her or because of the nickname casually falling from her lips, "I'll try."

"That's all you can do. If you give in, you give them exactly what they want."

Lincoln spoke up, "As much as I hate to say it, Clarke is right."

"Okay," Lexa sighed and finished her meal. She pushed her plate away and sat back, "What's next?"

"We head to the arena," Clarke wiped her mouth and tossed her napkin down on her plate, "But first we need to put our plates in the bin." Clarke motioned to it. 

"Sounds easy enough," Lexa stood.

"You would think," Lincoln grabbed all their plates, "But you'd be surprised at how many don't."

"They claim they forget," Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Sadly, I can see that, and I've only been here a couple of hours," Lexa waited as Lincoln came back from dropping their plates, "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Clarke stuck to her side as they made their way out and down a hill towards the arena. Lexa couldn't help but smile as they got closer. 

"It's huge!" She exclaimed as Lincoln opened the door that led to a front area, and Lexa stopped in her tracks as she took in the photos, awards, and trophies from years gone by, "wow." Some of the shots were black and white and had to be at least fifty or sixty years old.

Clarke pulled on her arm and seemed suddenly in a hurry, "We don't have to look at these."

Lincoln laughed loudly, "Ignore her. She's just embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Take a look for yourself," Lincoln waved a hand, but Lexa glanced at Clarke to see her face was red.

"That okay with you?" Lexa asked.

"Doesn't seem like I have a choice," Clarke shrugged.

"If you don't want me to, I won't," Lexa was dying to look at them, but wouldn't if it made Clarke uncomfortable. 

"It's...not that…" Clarke trailed off. And suddenly, Lexa understood why. Behind her, on the wall, was a set of photos featuring the blonde in her rodeo gear riding bull after bull. Her hat was on, and her blonde hair shone in the sun.

"Fuck.." Lexa whispered, then slapped a hand over her mouth as she moved in closer to see them. 

"Clarke here is our reigning camp champion," Lincoln said proudly, "has been. The past three years."

"That's impressive," Lexa enjoyed seeing the flush to Clarke's cheeks, "I bet the guys weren't happy."

"Not particularly," She slanted a look at Lincoln, "Excluding him and a couple of others, they hate when a woman beats them, especially as they call this a 'man's sport.'"

"They're immature idiots," Lincoln shook his head, "and I hate being lumped in the same category."

"From what I've seen, you're nothing like them," Lexa smiled and was rewarded with a smile from Lincoln and Clarke. Clarke's smile made her heart skip a beat, so she turned back towards the awards and looked at them, "Well, maybe you can make it four years in a row, Clarke."

"We'll see what the competition is like this summer," Clarke laughed and shook her head, "Plus, I have you here. Are you saying you're not competition?"

Lexa laughed, "Nope, you have way more experience than me."

"Well, maybe I could teach you a thing or two," Clarke bit her bottom lip and Lexa wasn't sure if she was flirting, but got the feeling she was.

"I'd like that," Lexa smiled back.

"Okay, as much fun as this is to watch you two flirt," Lincoln broke their moment, "We need to get out there."

She turned away quickly and stumbled a step, but Clarke caught her elbow, "Easy there, tiger."

Lexa swallowed thickly and nodded, "Thanks."

"Anytime."

With that, Lincoln shook his head and took off laughing. Clarke stayed by her side, and together, they made their way out into the arena.

-=-

The first official ride wasn't for an hour yet. But Clarke couldn't wait to get out there again. Leaving the lobby for the walkway tunnel up to the arena, the first thing she noticed was the smell of the dust in the air, and the second was the stomping from ahead that shook the floor, telling her someone was riding a bull. 

She missed all of this more than she thought she would, and she was a little frustrated that someone beat her to the punch. Clarke looked over at Lexa, who was walking beside her, and she could tell she could hardly wait to get out there too, "you ready?" She looked a little nervous. But Lexa's eyes were full of excitement when she looked at her and nodded quickly,

"I can't wait," she grinned ear to ear and took a deep breath, "my first real bull." 

Clarke couldn't help but match her grin and remembering what it was like to be here for the first time. It was a feeling she never forgot. 

"Yep," Clarke stepped a little closer, "Nervous?"

"A little," Lexa smiled shyly, but Clarke found it adorable. 

"It's okay, I was nervous my first time here too, but don't worry, you have me by your side this summer," Clarke nudged her shoulder. 

"You were?" Lexa seemed genuinely surprised. 

"I was," Clarke admitted. They'd neared the arena, and stepped out into sunshine and dust. From here, she couldn't see who it was, but a rider was already on a large brown bull and holding on for dear life as the animal twisted and turned and kicked. Just the sight alone exhilarated her. 

Lexa was staring too with a look of longing on her face, "so who won? You or the bull?" she asked right as the rider was kicked off an announcer somewhere called out his time, "Finn Collins, four seconds!"

Of course, it would be Finn. Clarke snorted softly and watched as instructors ran forward to corral the still-kicking bull, while Finn jumped up from the dust and scrambled toward the railing. That was a feeling she knew well too. As he clambered over the rail, Clarke glanced sideways to see a twinkle in Lexa's eye, 

"The bull," Clarke laughed and shook her head. But that was the thing about Rodeo to her. Even the bull's victory felt powerful. It was amazing to have ridden.

"So even champs can lose," Lexa teased, and Clarke nodded, "Good to know," She looked over at the chute, and her eyes narrowed at the rider climbing in, She didn't recognize him, he had to be new, but it looked like Lexa did.

"Know him?"

"Yeah, his name is Bellamy. He gave me shit when I arrived," Lexa shrugged like it was no big deal, but Clarke could tell it was.

"Asshole," Clarke crossed her arms and watched as the chute opened, and he was able to hold on for 4.5 seconds as the bull charged out and started to kick. He hit the dust hard and sprang up, laughing and holding his hands up in the air. She scoffed, knowing she could do better, "Oh look, he thinks he did awesome."

"Did he not?" Lexa asked, but before Clarke could answer, he came towards them. 

"That's how a man rides a bull!" he closed on them until he was a foot away. Bellamy looked between the two of them, and Clarke resisted the urge to grab Lexa's hand protectively. He folded his arms and snorted, "not that the two of you can do it." 

"Fuck off, Bellamy." Lexa rolled her eyes. Clarke whipped a gaze to her suddenly, she hadn't been expecting that, and she liked it. 

"Well, if you're asking sweetheart," Bellamy smirked, "I'd love to show you a good time." He grinned and looked her up and down.

Lexa scoffed and stepped towards him, "Not a fucking chance in hell, besides your not my type."

"I'm everyone's type," Bellamy looked back at her, and Clarke clenched her hands into fists.

"Well, I'm not into guys, so...hard pass," Lexa took a step closer to Clarke, "Get the fuck away from us."

Bellamy's eyes lit up, "Oh, I see how it is," He looked back and forth between them, "You two are dykes."

Before Lexa could react, Clarke strode forward, she could feel Lexa's anger coming off her in waves, "You've got to be fucking kidding me," She got in Bellamy's face, "Just because you're threatened by women who are better than you."

She saw Bellamy's eyes widen a fraction before they narrowed into slits, "This is a man's sport."

"Not anymore," Clarke got into his face and smirked when Bellamy took a step back.

"Women don't ride bulls," He spat, "There's no place for you out here. Nice of you to stick up for girlfriend, though. Chicks stick together, don't they? So tell me who's the man in the relationship, huh?"

Clarke laughed bitterly, white-hot anger coursed through her. She hated that assumption, and if they were anywhere else but here, Clarke would have decked him for that comment alone. "Awe, just goes to show how little you know about it," She got right in his face, "And if she were my girlfriend, I'd be lucky, and you'd pay for those comments," Her eyes flicked down to below his belt and smirked when he paled, "You're just lucky I don't want to get thrown out."

Bellamy laughed, "Neither of you should be here in the first place," His eyes slid to the side, and Clarke turned to look at Lexa, but she wasn't there.

"What the…" Clarke heard the metal gate click and whipped around to see the chute swing open, "Oh my god!"

Lexa rode out on the back of a giant, black bull.

"What the fuck is she doing!" Bellamy charged forward. In the center of the arena, the bull was kicking as hard as it could. 

Clarke's excitement and fear went into overdrive, "shes... she's riding a bull.." and she was already three seconds in..

"I know that!" Bellamy shouted.

The bull started to twist, "oh fuck," Clarke's heart leaped to her throat, and she dashed to the rail and climbed it, "hang on Lexa!" she shouted, "just hang on!" Lexa's brown hair was flying as she held onto the rope with one hand for dear life. It was her first ride, and the girl had guts.

"Bitch," Bellamy muttered, but Clarke glanced to see the disbelief on his face followed by anger.

The seconds kept slowly ticking by, and luckily Clarke remembered to grab her phone and snap some pictures. She knew Lexa would want them to remember her first time on a bull. She was in awe and barely heard the announcer yell, "eight seconds!"

She watched Lexa jump down with the biggest smile Clarke had ever seen, as she dodged the bull's hind legs and hurried toward her.

Clarke looked over her shoulder at Bellamy, who looked pissed, "that's how a woman rides a bull," With that, she smiled as Lexa climbed over the rail and Clarke couldn't help but hug her.

"That was amazing!" Lexa was grinning ear to ear.

"It was," Clarke smiled back and couldn't help but laugh, "that was a whole lot of bull."

Lexa laughed too as they walked away, smiling.

It was going to be a great year at camp.

(to be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I hope you liked the rodeo. Be safe okay? I'm thinking of all of you. Also, if you would like, for more/about this fic or just to hang out you can visit my tumblr at adistantstarblog [here](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/8secride).


	2. Notorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke Griffin, the reigning champion of the camp, officially opens the event with the first ride...

To Lexa's surprise, they didn't go far. There was a vending machine near the arena wall, Clarke paid for two bottles of water and handed one across to her. Then she dropped onto a bench and started to chug the drink down.

Lexa thought about telling Clarke she didn't have to buy for her. But she figured, next time, she would be the one to pay. Opening the bottle, she sat on the bench next to Clarke, "we're not going back?" More and more people were filing in now, all guys. Most stared at them or laughed as they passed and commented about how the 'cheerleaders' were here. 

Lexa snarled slightly at those ones and glared at them as they passed. Some of them nodded or smiled at her and Clarke. Lexa nodded back and offered a small smile to those few. She was starting to get a feel for this camp. 

Halfway through her water, Clarke stopped drinking and lowered the bottle, "not yet."

"No?" Lexa drank some of her water. 

Clarke chugged the rest of the water and tossed it into a nearby recycling container and looked at her, "I have to do the first official ride. It's kinda like, the opening ceremony for the camp." Clarke shrugged.

Lexa realized suddenly that was what everyone was coming in for, "you mean right now?"

"Yup," Clarke nodded, and stood up and dusted her clothes off. She held her chin high as she looked out toward the arena in determination. She smiled coyly over at Lexa, "right now." Clarke strode off through the 'cowboys' and the dust.

Blinking once, Lexa chugged the rest of her water, tossed it into the recycle, and ran after her. It only took a second to catch up to Clarke, who shot her a smirk. Everyone was settling into the stands and around the edges of the arena as they arrived at the chutes, and a huge speckled brown bull snorted and stomped inside one. 

"Clarke Griffin," someone walked up, interrupting her thoughts. She looked to find a man with black hair approaching Clarke. He smiled and held out his hand, "It's good to have you back."

"I never miss, Kane," Clarke smiled back at him and shook his hand, "It's good to be here."

Kane laughed, "never thought you would." Lexa had been watching the exchange and was surprised when he turned to her, "and I hear your name is Lexa." 

Lexa nodded, "yes, sir. It is."

"Oh no," he smirked, "none of that here. It's Kane," he smiled "or Marcus."

"Yes sir…" she paused at his look and corrected herself, "I mean Kane." 

He grinned at her, "I heard that you already rode eight on Whirlwind." he put his hands on his hips and looked out at the arena. 

"If that is the name of the bull, I rode then," Lexa nodded, "yes."

"Takes some skill," Marcus commented.

"My sister would call it stupidity," Lexa shrugged.

Clarke laughed, and so did Marcus. Around them, the people in the crowds started cheering and stomping and clapping loudly. The three whipped about and Lexa realized it was time for the show to start. When she looked back, Marcus extended his hand to her, "welcome to the club." 

"Thank you," Lexa shook his hand and stepped back.

He turned to Clarke, "ready to ride?"

"More than," Clarke tried to look around him to see the bull in the chute. 

"Well, this is Notorious," Marcus moved aside and motioned to the bull.

"He's new here," Clarke commented. Lexa could see the drive building in her eyes.

"We got him a few months ago from the Texas Circuit," Marcus confirmed. He offered a sad but excited smile, "thought he would be perfect for your last first ride."

Clarke's eyes shot up to Marcus, as though Clarke hadn't thought about this being a last. Lexa's heart hurt for her at the ache in her eyes, but it was gone almost as fast as it was there, and Clarke was nodding, "let's do it." She climbed the rail of the chute, and Lexa was holding her breath as Clarke settled down on the tense and snorting bull inside and wrapped one hand in the rope.

Lexa had only been on a bull once. But she could still feel the tensing of muscles and the sheer power of the animal as it quivered, waiting to be let out. Clarke looked up at her with a lift of her eyebrows and a coy smile.

_ "Gentlemen…" _ a voice over the loudspeaker began. But then suddenly the speaker stopped talking and after a pause cleared his throat,  _ "ladies and gentlemen..welcome to Rodeo Camp! To set things in motion, we give you our reigning camp champion, Clarke Griffin, on a bull fresh out of Texas, Notorious!"  _

The chute opened, and Notorious charged out, snorting and bucking with Clarke on its back. The people in the stands went wild. Some were cheering. Some were not. Lexa dashed for the arena rail and climbed up on the first rung before looping her arms over the fence to watch. 

Notorious was in a dead spin, kicking up dust with Clarke on his back. 

_ "2..3…"  _ the announcer shouted over the loudspeakers over the noise,  _ "four seconds!" _

Clarke had the rope in her hand. The morning sunlight was catching her hair through all the dust. 

_ "5..6…" _

Clarke's teeth were locked in a hard grimace as the bull bucked, stomped, and spun, and Lexa stared in awe at how easy she made it look. Adrenaline poured through Lexa, "come on, babe, just two more seconds!!" She shouted over the noise. Lexa slapped a hand over her mouth-

_ "Clarke Griffin! Eight Seconds!"  _ The announcer boomed over the speakers. With a grin on her face, Clarke jumped off the bucking bull and ran toward her at the railing. Lexa hoped she didn't hear what she had shouted. She heard booing and cheering exploding around the arena, but her entire focus was solely on Clarke. 

She would be fierce competition. There was no doubt. But she wouldn't mind at all. She smiled when Clarke scrambled up and over the rail and dropped over the side. Lexa got down too and was surprised when Clarke threw her arms around her in a hug. She didn't hear the next announcements. Everything else faded into the background.

"That was…" Lexa could barely breathe because of all the curves crushing her, and suddenly she was turned on. It had to be that Clarke was a bad-ass on a bull. It had to be. Even if suddenly she wanted to kiss Clarke. Instead, she got herself together and gasped out, "you did..that was amazing!"

She stepped back and saw Clarke's cheeks flushed red too under the dust as she mumbled, "thank you, Lex." 

"You're welcome," Lexa started to reach out and brush a strand of hair from her eyes but dropped her hand at the last second. Eyes locked, and silence hung in the air between them. Lexa felt her chest heaving with longing. She thought she saw Clarke looking at her lips.

Should she just kiss her?

-the noise of the chute opening again shattered the moment. Clarke jumped and Lexa did too. As Clarke looked away, she realized she'd lost her chance. The next rider shot out on the back of a bull and Lexa couldn't help but laugh when he hit the dirt after three seconds. 

"That's Finn, again." Clarke rolled her eyes, "he thinks he's the best. He and that new guy, Bellfart, or whatever his name is, should get along great until they get too competitive." When she paused for a few seconds Lexa glanced over at her to see her lips set in a thin line as she studied Finn getting up from the dust, "he used to be nice, but he changed."

Lexa sensed there was more to this story. But she didn't want to push and alienate her only ally here at camp. Her reply was hesitant because she didn't want to say the wrong thing, "I see." 

Finn was grinning as he exited the arena. He also turned and waved at Clarke, shouting, "Hey, Princess!" 

Lexa wanted to punch him instantly when she saw the look of disgust on Clarke's face. 

"How bout a last first kiss!" Finn tried next. 

"Go to hell, Finn!" Clarke called back.

Lexa's anger boiled, and she started climbing the rail to get to him.

"Don't," Clarke's hand on her wrist stopped her, and Lexa glanced over at her and saw blue eyes sparkling at her. Clarke shook her head and glanced at Finn who was walking away now, "he's not worth getting kicked out for."

Lexa set her jaw but didn't get down from the fence yet, "he needs to learn some manners-" she said bitterly, but not at Clarke. She pinned Finn with her gaze as he exited the far side of the arena.

"And I need you here, Lexa." Clarke said, "I want you here." 

That made Lexa whip her gaze to Clarke's. Before she knew what she was doing, she was off the fence and standing next to Clarke. Clarke smiled and brushed the dust from her face, and Lexa felt weak in the knees. 

"That's my girl."

The words caught her by surprise. Wetting her lips, she stared at Clarke and watched her flush pink before realizing she was doing it. She should just kiss her. Nervous as hell, Lexa leaned in--

It was the announcer that broke the spell this time.

_ "Everyone please welcome, Lincoln on Turbo!" _

It hit her that was the guy who had befriended her, Lexa looked out. So did Clarke. Lincoln went down after six seconds, and Clarke rushed the fence and was clapping and cheering for him anyway. Lexa smiled at the sight of her excitement, and moved and started clapping too. After Lincoln left the ring, the chute opened again.

_ "Next, we have Monty Green on Diesel!"  _

Shoulder to shoulder, Lexa stood there with Clarke and watched the remaining riders. She got lost in it, the bulls and the dust, the shouting people in the stands. But she got lost in the wonder that was Clarke Griffin looking beautiful as she cheered on riders. So lost that she didn't know hours had passed and the show was called until they were dismissed for the day. People were starting to leave the arena, filing past them in groups the same way they had come in.

Lexa stood, staring at the empty arena. She glanced aside to find Clarke right there staring into it too. 

"No more rides till tomorrow now, ladies," Kane laughed as he passed them. Lexa whipped her gaze around, but he'd already vanished into the crowds. 

"Want to walk with me?" Clarke asked, and Lexa whipped her gaze over in time to see Clarke shrug, "dinner won't be for another couple hours, and there's still stuff to see." 

"Sounds good to me," Lexa looked around, unsure what else there was to see beyond the cabins and arena, "What else is there to see?" 

Clarke laughed and slapped her shoulder as they started walking out, "you have so much to learn." 

"Really?" she didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing, but she decided to trust Clarke and see what was on her mind. She couldn't help but remember how she had almost kissed her. Twice.

"Oh yeah."

"Okay," Lexa took a deep breath and stopped and looked Clarke over, "show me everything." 

Clarke stopped too and smirked at her, "you sure about that?"

From the tone of her voice, Lexa was wondering if she'd implied something. But she nodded anyway, "yes."

"Follow me, cowgirl," Clarke grinned and strode off, holding her head high as she shoved her way through all the guys. With a grin on her face and already knowing camp was more than she expected it to be, Lexa quickly followed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here we are, back with more Rodeo. This time chapter two. Thank you those of you stopping by this little fic. Also, if you would like to, for more/about it, or just to hang out you can come visit my tumblr at adistantstarblog [here](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/8secride). Be safe out there.


End file.
